


Hacia la libertad.

by Nishma



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Amo - Freeform, Enjolras es vikingo, Grantaire es un franco, M/M, enjoltarireweek2016, esclavo, exrweek2016, no violento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras es un vikingo que espera pacientemente la muerte a manos de su propio padre, cuando un simple esclavo le ofrece la mejor ruta hacia la libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacia la libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day two: Liberate.  
> (Sí, está basado, claramente en Vikings. Las culpas a George Blagden).

Había empezado a anochecer, eso quería decir que en nada la temperatura bajaría mucho más. Pero a Enjolras le daba igual. Estaba cortando la hierba verde que se mecía con el suave viento lentamente con el hacha. Se hacía cortado los dedos varias veces, pero no lo había notado, el frío hacía que los tuviera entumecidos. Miró la bahía, algunas placas de hielo estaban empezando a nacer, el verano acabaría pronto, y con él la temporada de exploración, aquella a la que no había podido ir, porque su padre decía que era más franco que vikingo.

A lo que él siempre le respondía: _“culpa tuya por haber fornicado con una franca”_.

Se tocó la herida que le había dejado en la mejilla la última vez que le dijo aquello, se le había formado costra. Se la arrancó y se limpió los dedos en la hierba, se la tenía jurada a su padre, los dioses lo sabían. Y sabía que estaba mal aquello, pero conocía las intenciones de su padre. No lo podía tocar hasta que fuera mayor, un vikingo de verdad, en cuanto lo fuera, lo mataría. Su padre le odiaba, y él lo odiaba en respuesta.

—Maldito cabrón —dijo con violencia mientras clavaba el hacha en el suelo, haciendo saltar el barro al arrancarla—.

Acabó tirado en la hierba, observando como poco a poco la poca luz del crepúsculo iba desapareciendo, dando paso a la oscuridad. Siguió mirando al horizonte, resignado porque llegaban tarde, se suponía que iban a llegar hacía dos días.

Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio la vela roja inflada por el viento, acercándose vertigosamente hacia la playa de la bahía. Estaban allí, todos ellos, con los relucientes escudos colgados en los laterales del barco.

Enjolras se levantó e hizo sonar el cuerno. Segundos más tarde sonó el que estaba más cerca de la aldea, habían llegado, esa noche lo celebrarían por todo lo alto, y rendirían tributo a los dioses.

Se dirigió hacia la aldea por la orilla de la playa con parsimonia, una vez dentro de la bahía los barcos empezarían a remar, así que irían más despacio y habría tiempo para llegar, por muchas ganas que tuviera de escuchar las nuevas historias de su padre, no tenía que demostrarlo, ni quería.

Una vez en el embarcadero Enjolras consiguió colarse entre los niños deseosos de ver a sus padres y algunas madres y las mujeres de la aldea que se habían quedado para seguir trabajando. El barco de su padre atracó el segundo, él bajó el primero, todos le gritaron y dieron gracias a los dioses. En ese barco sólo había esclavos. Esclavos del sur, de piel bronceada y pelo castaño. Iban atados con sogas al cuello, la mitad estaban esqueléticos. Miraban al suelo y temblaban, no se sabía de si frío o de miedo.

Enjolras se fijó en uno, no tendría muchos más años que él. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado, y unos ojos enrojecidos, pero había algo en su mirada que le llamó la atención. Cuando pasó a su lado le escupió y le susurró “ _bastardo”_ con un leve acento, pero una pronunciación perfecta. Enjolras lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, lo sabía, ese esclavo parecía saberlo todo.

Esa noche, durante el banquete, mientras roía un hueso que aún preservaba el calor, Enjolras no podía de dejar de mirar al esclavo. Todos comían, cantaban y gritaban alrededor del fuego, su padre reía desde su sillón predilecto. Él debía estar a su derecha, pero a ninguno de los dos le apetecía. Así que era costumbre que Enjolras acabara en una esquina, observando.

Cuando acabó la carne del hueso se acercó a la congregación de esclavos, no eran muchos, y tampoco hacían mucho bulto, pero llamaban la atención. Acabó frente al que le había hablado nada más bajarse, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, parecía que necesitaba algo. Enjolras le tiró el hueso, pensando que tenía hambre y que se tiraría hacia él, pero el esclavo ni se movió.

Enjolras sonrió.

—Acabarás muerto de hambre. —El esclavo siguió inmóvil, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Me gusta tu coraje, qué pena que en menos de un mes acabes decapitado. –La expresión que se formó en el rostro del franco le indicó que lo había entendido a la perfección. Se acuclilló a su lado, seguía sonriendo—. Así que me entiendes, ¿no? —Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Enjolras no quería hacerle daño, pero se estaba enfadando. Resopló y le cogió de la soga que seguía en su cuello para acercarlo. Entonces susurró—. A ver quién es ahora el bastardo.

Le soltó y mientras se estaba levantado, habló.

—Al menos mis padres eran ambos francos, Enjolras.

Enjolras comenzó a reírse, porque su nombre sonó a como exactamente debía de sonar siempre, era hasta melódico.

El rubio lo cogió de la soga otra vez, y se lo llevó fuera, si alguien lo vio no le importó, se dirigió hasta el granero y una vez ambos dentro, atrancó la puerta con el mango de su hacha.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tu padre habla mucho. Está decepcionado contigo y dice que no tenía que haberte criado cuando la puta de tu madre murió.

El vikingo se mordió los mofletes por dentro y apretó, hasta sentir la sangre. ¿Cómo algo como eso le podía hacer rabiar en tan poco tiempo?

—¿y por qué sabes mi idioma?

El franco pareció pensárselo, pero acabó hablando, Enjolras tenía otra hacha colgada en el costado, su mano izquierda estaba muy cerca de ella y por su cara tenía pinta de que iba a utilizarla de ahí en cualquier momento.

—Sé idiomas.

—¿Por qué? —su tono no había bajado de rudeza en ningún momento—.

—Me gustan. —respondió hasta con fluidez. Eso le dio más rabia al vikingo.

—¿Cómo te llaman?

—Grantaire.

—Grantaire, —volvió a pronuncia Enjolras con un acento mucho más marcado. Grantaire acabó riéndose.

—Puedes decirme R si es te es más fácil.

—R. —Repitió, aún con ese tono tosco vikingo, parecía que estaba a punto de escupir, o vomitar, le gustó. —Bien, R, tú no quieres morir, yo no quiero estar aquí. Tengo algo que puede interesarte.

****

Grantaire, por supuesto, aceptó.

La aldea no tardó en darse cuenta de que Enjolras había hecho de aquel esclavo, _su_ esclavo. Nadie le dio importancia, estaba en su derecho, y, además, parecía que era el único que no rezaba a su dios. Aun así, esta fijación no duró mucho, la cosecha comenzó y los habitantes encontraron cosas mejor que hacer que cotillear sobre el hijo del duque. Salvo el propio duque, el padre de Enjolras se había fijado por la predilección de su hijo, y no la había pasado por alto. No había dicho nada, ni siquiera se hablaban, pero sabía cosas. Cosas que no dijo, porque no pudo.

Grantaire no se separó en ningún momento de Enjolras, no porque no quisiera o el rubio le pareciera interesante, sino porque se lo había prohibido. Aquello formaba parte del trato. Enjolras cuidaba de que no mataran a Grantaire antes de tiempo como ya había pasado con otros esclavos, y Grantaire le enseñaba su lengua materna.

El franco no tenía ni idea de por qué quería aquello, pero no se iba a quejar, es más, a parte de la lengua, también le enseñó la cultura, y algo de la historia y los territorios cercanos a Francia. Incluso le enseñó sobre aquella religión que no creía, y aunque no le convenció, el vikingo se interesó por aquellos monjes que iban de pueblo en pueblo esparciendo la palabra de su dios. Le pareció interesante esa convención en la que vivían, mas no aceptaba la forman de actuar que tenían.

—No me parece bien ese ímpetu que tienen para hacer que crean en ese dios.

—Bueno, a mí no me parece bien esa manía que tenéis de ir a saquear otros reinos para conseguir esclavos y sacrificarlos luego en los _bloj_

—Blót. —Le corrigió. Enjolras se removió incómodo y cambió su posición en el suelo, no quedaría mucho para que anocheciera, y tendrían que volver a la aldea con algo de leña al menos para no levantar muchas más sospechas. —Hablando del Blót. Mañana iniciarán el viaje. Y tú irás con ellos.

Grantaire que estaba jugando con una seta le miró. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero sólo se le ocurrió una. En ese tiempo se había acostumbrado a Enjolras, había un algo que le atraía. Seguía siendo un bárbaro para él, pero un bárbaro algo más civilizado, aún tenía _salvación_. Le había tratado bien dentro de la medida, se podía discutir con él sin sacar un arma, y, sobre todo, le había enseñado la cerveza vikinga.

—Pensaba que sería en tres días. —No quería irse todavía. Su muerte la tenía asumida desde que los capturaron, Enjolras no tenía el poder allí, no lo podía proteger eternamente, sabía su destino. No le tenía miedo—.

—Ya. Pero alguien está paranoico con la nieve y quieren llegar al paso de la montaña sin problemas.

Grantaire suspiró, y Enjolras se levantó, le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarlo, y este se la cogió. Aunque no eran lo que se decía amigos, franco y vikingo habían congeniado bastante, sobre todo por las discusiones que tenían pacíficamente, la mayoría de veces, por eso se permitían tocarse, algo bastante raro en una relación amo-esclavo.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde tenían escondida la leña, así les era más fácil fingir que habían ido al bosque a hacer cosas _productivas_. Cuando Grantaire fue a coger su cantidad correspondiente, siempre mayor que la de Enjolras, este le cogió del brazo y lo giró hacia él, acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Grantaire no se lo pensó y se lo devolvió, con todas sus fuerzas, fue más casi un acto reflejo que otra cosa, el acto se volvió a repetir dos veces más. Cuando Enjolras notó que tenía el ojo dolorido y el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca paró.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—R. —Enjolras lo observó de arriba a abajo. Y suspiró—. No hay manera de escapar al sacrificio, los dioses lo dicen así.

Grantaire en ese momento se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo por haber confiado en un vikingo. Tenía asumido que iba a morir, pero en ese momento fue altamente consciente de que no iba a ser en manos del rubio. Había sido cautivado por esos ojos como el hielo. Y quería morir helado.

No dijo nada, estaba pensando, pensando en algo que no fuera en matarlo, porque aquella no era la acción a la que quería recurrir, apreciaba a Enjolras. Era el vikingo menos vikingo que había conocido, quería ser diferente y descubrir mundo, justo como él. Sentirse cautivado habría sido el primer pecado capital de Grantaire.

—¿De verdad me vas a dejar morir?

—No. —Todos los planes de Grantaire se desbarataron porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando—. Huirás, ahora mismo. No sé cómo, pero sé que sobrevivirás. Y me esperarás en París. Es una orden, recuerda que aún eres mi esclavo.

Grantaire le miró, estaba altamente sorprendido, pues no entendía nada. Pero obedeció, era lo único que le había ordenado Enjolras. Echó a correr hacia el bosque, sin una última mirada, sabría que no podría huir si lo pensaba.

—¡Sobrevive y te liberaré cuando nos encontremos, es una orden!

 

Cuando Grantaire desapareció. Enjolras suspiró, le gustaba aquel franco.

Se revolcó en el suelo para embarrarse y escondió una de sus hachas entre los matorrales, luego, fingiendo que cojeaba se adentró en la aldea y fue directo a hablar con su padre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó el duque, en un tono de voz neutro—.

—¡El muy bastardo intentó escapar!

—¿Lo mataste?

—No.

La cara de disgusto de su padre fue un poema, Enjolras sonrió.

—Le lancé el hacha desde el suelo y le herí una pierna. No fue nada grave, pero le costará andar y no durará mucho en mitad del bosque con este frío.

—Hijo mío, —y aquella vez era la primera vez que le llamaba hijo—. La ramera de tu madre iba a tener razón al decir que tenías sangre vikinga. Yo ya la había dado por perdida.

Así, Enjolras empezó la parte de su plan. Lo que restaba de invierno lo pasó pegado a su padre, fingiendo ser un vikingo de los de hacha y escudo. Fingiendo todo aquello en lo que no quería convertirse. Realizó sacrificios, mató a gente, rompió todos sus ideales para que cuando llegara la primavera su padre le entregara el brazalete y no le matara acto seguido. Funcionó.

Poco después se encontraba en la proa de su propio barco, navegando hacia Francia, hacia su libertad, y hacia la de Grantaire.

—Espero que sigas vivo —dijo en el idioma del franco, mirando con esperanzas el horizonte—.

**Author's Note:**

> PUEDE, que cuando acabe la exrweek y si hay ganas, escriba el reencuentro, puede.


End file.
